roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vtmorgan/WIIC COOPERATION
One day I was messing around on roblox Jailbreak I got a message from one of my friends once I got on the Home Page I regreat everything I ever did that day and here is my story. So once I got the message I saw an Add it said please click on this profile for Robux! I was confused to I clicked it. Then it took me to a profile with the user called W3IIC he was friends with a few people maybe more now the 2 people he was friends with at the time were W4IIC and Error_2051. But all there avatar's look the same. I blinked for a second were these all the same people? But I saw another add and it said Friend W3IIC and W4IIC. So I sent them an request they were not online at the moment so I guess it would take a while for them to accept or not accept the friend request. I looked over at my computer clock in confusion. I said to myself '' (why would i do this to myself get me into hacking stuff well I don't know if these guys are hackers but they sure do look like hackers to me I wonder why this add only popped up on my screen cause if it showed on others they would of friended them possibly but maybe not maybe they didn't accept them all and they only wanted me) '' I looked around and then refreashed my page and saw they friended me. I looked in shock and horror I scream why! All I wanted to do was unfriend them but them W3IIC messaged me he/she said "Its me" I blinked and cried "Help me please!" I blinked again as tears ran down my face. I felt stupid then W3IIC messaged me again saying "Don't cry Marty" I looked and stopped crying and looked at that message in shock! How did he know my name! I said in fear. I felt he was watching my every move right now. I jumped out of my seat to tell my brother then he said not through a roblox messge though he said in full words some how saying "Don't cry just pay you need to pay for everything you done just die in flames" Said W3IIC. Then he sucked me into the computer. "Then I heard my dad's voice say "Im sorry Marty I wish i never let you all alone like that." ' '''I looked around I was in a map with a huge Red Bigger Head. I walked closer to it. I heard a voice say "Don't do it Marty" ' Then I lookd around I said NO! Then I walked closer then closer and I screamed everything was black and white. I wasn't in the game I was on the home page. I was in bed I looked at my scream and saw I was on the user W5IIC accont. I screamed and felt evil rising in me. I said "Please no don't do this to me!" then everything stopped around me. I looked around and I thought I was gonna get sucked into the computer again. I click on the game Prove It. I just wanted to say sorry for what I did and do you forgive me but more evil was rising in me. I said to myself ''Marty your gonna make through this just click off roblox or log out of the accont. ''Then I cried and said I'm sorry but then it was like i knew alot of hacking codes and websites and then I friended W3IIC and W4IIC. And that made me W5IIC. ' ''I thought that say was just a dream but it was very real and now I fell evil and with hackes and codes filled in my big stupid brain. But i regreat doing everything I did that day and I will never do anything like that again. ''-W5IIC'' Category:Blog posts